


You Just Did

by RandomBioHacker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tags, No Warnings, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBioHacker/pseuds/RandomBioHacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Skye and Jemma had a 'friends with benefits' deal. Jemma admitted that she had fallen in love with Skye while the latter can't admit her feelings so she had to break it. What can make Skye admit her feelings towards Jemma?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Did

**Author's Note:**

> Title: You Just Did  
> Pairing: Skye and Jemma Simmons | Skimmons  
> Summary: [Tumblr Prompt: Skye and Jemma had a 'friends with benefits' deal. Jemma admitted that she had fallen in love with Skye while the latter can't admit her feelings so she had to break it. What can make Skye admit her feelings towards Jemma?  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

* * *

_**"Friends with benefits mean that someone is bound to fall for the other."** _

* * *

"Wait," Jemma breathed against Skye's lips.

Skye is on top of Jemma's naked body with her left elbow placed beside the scientit's shoulder as a support for her weight. Jemma's right hand is grasping on Skye's messy hair while they are succumbed to an intense exchange of kisses.

Skye slowly moved her free hand from Jemma's chest down to her firm stomach and stopped when it reached the latter's most sensitive part without breaking the kiss. She gently parted the lips surrounding Jemma's throbbing clit and added a pressure by lightly pushing a finger then slowly rubbing it. Jemma's breath hitched from the overwhelming sensation. She uttered the word when she felt Skye's finger inching towards her entrance.

"Don't insert it yet Skye," she added.

The hacker smirked and hungrily captured Jemma's lips again. Skye moved her fingers back to rubbing the latter's clit making the movements linger a bit longer while giving frequent teases to her entrance and causing Jemma to arch her back from the friction.

When Skye felt the woman below her grasped her hair much tighter, she gently bit Jemma's lips to hold it in position and quickly but smoothly inserted her middle finger inside her causing Jemma to audibly moan against Skye's lips.

Skye smiled at the other woman's reaction.

"I love it when you moan like that," Skye breathed in to Jemma's ear.

Jemma smirked, "More than when I scream your name?" she whispered in the same low tone as Skye.

"Let's find out," Skye teased.

The hacker carefully added her ring finger inside Jemma causing the latter to grasp her neck, pulling her close. Skye slowly thrust her finger in and out and Jemma bucked her hips aching for a faster movement.

When Skye felt the walls inside Jemma adjusted to her fingers, she shifted her body upwards for a better leverage and changed her fingers' movements from in and out to up and down. When she got a positive reaction from Jemma, she increased her fingers' pace making Jemma grip the sheets beside her.

When Skye heard the squishy sound inside of Jemma, she knew that she's doing a great job on arousing the scientist's G-spot so she moved her two fingers faster and added more force to it.

Jemma cannot restrain the moans that are escaping from her lips and it only grows louder from every move of Skye's fingers inside her. She can feel her face radiate heat and her hip grind against Skye's rhythm.

When her body started to tremble, "Skye, I-I'm close…" she stuttered as her breath hitched.

"I know."

Skye smiled when she felt Jemma's walls tightening around her fingers so she leaned her body against the other girl and kissed her neck. When she heard the squishy sound became much more audible, she moved her fingers with more fervor and leaned her ear beside Jemma's face, near the woman's lips.

Jemma screamed Skye's name as her body quivered involuntarily from the orgasm.

When the quivers subsided, "Yeah, I love it more when I hear you scream my name against my ear," Skye teased as she kissed Jemma on her lips one last time before rolling off of her and into her back.

Jemma sighed, "But…" she blurted and Skye looked at her.

"But what?"

"But I think  _this_  will be much less awkward outside of this room when—"

"Wait, what?" Skye interrupted her, "What do you mean by awkward? Cause we've been doing  _this_  for some time now and I don't find it that awkward…"

"You're right, we've been doing this for some time now and I think…" she paused for a moment and directed her eyes towards Skye's "I think…don't you want to make it official? I mean, with feelings?"

"Uh…Sex involves feelings."

"It's not that," Jemma gripped the blanket draped above her thighs, "I just think that it would be much better if this involves love," she looked at Skye expectantly.

"You mean you want us to be a couple?" Skye asked, "like officially?"

Jemma just kept her stare on Skye's eyes. Her eyes started to sting from the tears building up inside.

"Jemma…" Skye averted her gaze, "I thought we had talked about this right from the start? Have you already forgotten about our ' _Friends with benefits_ ' only deal?"

Jemma closed her eyes and tears started to fall from her eyes, "No, I haven't forgotten it yet but I didn't know when or how or why," she swallowed, "but in the middle of this, I fell for you," she looked at Skye again, her eyes are red and her cheeks are streaked with tears, "I fell in love with you, Skye."

Skye was speechless, "Jemma…" and when she was able to breath the other woman's name, the room started to lightly shake and they both looked up then around the room.

Skye abruptly stood up and quickly put on her clothes. The shaking continued and it's slowly becoming more noticeable and Skye didn't want to stay there because she didn't want Jemma to know that she cared, that's she was greatly affected by Jemma's words.

Skye walked in front of the door and opened it, "This…" she spoke.

Jemma looked at Skye with the latter's back facing her.

"We should stop this," Skye coldly said and gave Jemma a glance sideways before stepping out of the room and finally closing the door behind her.

Skye let out a deep sigh and softly leaned her back on the door. She can hear Jemma's distressed cries and her surroundings started to shake again. She clenched her fist tightly and closed her eyes.

"I do love you Jemma but this is why…" she whispered to no one in particular "we can't be together because there's a great possibility that I might hurt you and I don't want that to happen. Ever."

Skye then walked away.

* * *

Every time that their paths will cross, Skye will immediately put on her mask and will do her best to ignore Jemma. After that last talk, they haven't said any words to each other, not even a smile or a nod. Nothing.

Jemma heard the lab door open and saw Skye walked in with a folder in her hand. She kept her gaze on Skye but the latter won't look at her and this kind of silence is slowly killing Jemma.

Skye put the folder near Jemma's workstation and turned around without saying anything.

"Skye…" Jemma wanted it to sound as casual as possible but her voice betrayed her.

The hacker stopped but didn't turn around.

"Can we just forget about last time and be back to normal?" Jemma voiced out, "I hate this."

When Skye didn't answer nor turned around, "Skye!" Jemma's voice became more forceful, "Just talk to me, please."

"We have nothing to talk about, Jemma."

"Bloody hell, Skye!" Jemma smacked the table with the metal tube that she's holding, "Look at me!"

She breathed in deep and closed her eyes for a brief moment then Skye finally turned around.

"Look at me, Skye," Jemma ordered.

"Things got messed up Jemma, that's why we needed to stop," Skye explained.

"Did you not hear what I said? We can just forget about last time and be back to normal."

"And by normal, you mean how exactly?" Skye asked and Jemma wasn't able to answer.

"I don't know…" Jemma whispered hesitantly, "We can talk to each other again…as a start, like friends…"

"Yeah…Just friends."

* * *

Skye is furiously punching on the bag inside the HQ's training room. She's letting out all her frustrations and regrets to every punch that she connects with the bag. She's too preoccupied and she didn't notice that her surroundings started shaking.

After a few more punches, the shaking started to become stronger. The bag swayed and she felt dizzy. She looked around and she saw that some of the things inside the room are falling down.

"Am I doing this?" she removed her gloves and stared at her hands, "I can't feel any vibrations in my hands…It's not possible."

The shaking became more powerful and she staggered from the loss of balance.

"What is this?" she knitted her brows in confusion and feared for whatever may happen.

Skye ran outside the room and bumped into the wall from the shaking. When she turned around a corner, she saw the other agents running towards the exit.

"Oh my God! Is this really because of me? Why can't I feel anything?" she would turn her head every time she would hear a thud or a clang from the things that are falling.

Her eyes grew wide when she suddenly thought of Jemma and hastily ran towards the laboratory. On her way there, she thought of some things like " _Oh God, what if she_ _'s trapped?_ ", " _What if something fell on her and she was knocked out?_ ", " _What if some dangerous or corrosive chemicals fell on her?_ ", " _What if no one is there to help her?_ "

She didn't care if she bumped or knocked some agents off, she just wanted to reach the lab and see if Jemma is safe. She's worried that her powers had gone out of hand and may very well destroy the whole place.

When she finally reached her destination, she frantically looked around for the Scientist.

"Jemma?" Skye yelled, "Jemma! Are you here?"

She ran around looking at every corners yelling Jemma's name.

"Damn it! Where are you, Jemma?"

"Skye?" she turned around and saw May running towards her, "What are you doing here? We need to get out of here, now!"

May grabbed her arm and pulled her to a run.

"Wait!" Skye protested.

"We need to get out, this place can collapse at any time," May brushed her off.

"I can't. I need to…" she successfully removed her arm from May's grip and quickly turned around to find Jemma, she heard May called her out.

She tried to get past from the agents running against her direction but she failed and was dragged towards the exit.

When she was dragged outside, she looked around and saw a swarm of agents heading towards the Bus. She saw Fitz assisting some of the agents alongside with Mack and Hunter. She saw May tapped someone and ran inside, probably heading to the cockpit. When the woman turned around, she saw that it's Bobbie so she ran to her.

"Bobbie," she yelled.

"Skye? Where have you been? Didn't you notice the shaking?" Bobbi asserted.

"I'll answer that later, have you seen Jemma?" Skye asked with a worried look on her face.

Bobbi furrowed her brows, confused, but she pointed behind Skye, "She's there."

Skye swiftly looked back and saw Jemma stacking some medical equipment near the Bus' entrance.

She felt herself smile in relief and ran towards the Scientist's location.

"Jemma!" she stopped in front of her and hugged her, "I'm so happy that you're safe. I was so worried!"

Jemma was taken aback from the sudden contact, she looked at Skye while the latter engulfed her in a very tight hug.

"Uh, Skye?" she voiced.

"I'm so sorry for my actions Jemma, I didn't mean to act cold towards you," Skye started, "You know I still can't control my powers…that's why I tried so hard to be away from you."

"What do you mean?" Jemma asked in confusion, "Wait…wha-"

"I'm scared that something like this would happen and you might get hurt…I know that you can possibly get hurt just by being close to me and I don't want that to happen," Skye confessed, "That's why I can't admit about my feelings…because we can't be together if I'm like this."

"Like what, Skye? Why are you telling me this so suddenly?"

"Like an abomination…a destructive weapon that can destroy everything," Skye's voice cracked, "Like someone that can hurt the people she loves."

"That's not true at all," Jemma disagreed, "You are far from that, Skye! Don't say that."

"Yes it is, Jemma," Skye let her go and smiled sadly at her, "Now that I've admitted it, I may very well tell you that yeah…I too have fallen for you Jemma, so hard that I had to stop and keep my distance away from you so I won't hurt you."

"You won't hurt me Skye," Jemma said, "I know you will never hurt me."

"But I have no control over my powers…" Skye retorted, "You can't say that."

"You can learn to control it, you just needed time. We will get through this, if you will just let me, Skye," Jemma breathed, "We are all here to help you, _I_ am here to help you."

Skye smiled, she felt relieved that after all of these, of what happened, Jemma is still willing to accept her fully without any questions or hesitations.

"Are you sure you can handle me and all of the risks accompanied by that?"

"Of course!" Jemma smirked, "If I can handle you in bed then I can very well handle you with other things."

Skye proudly grinned.

"So are we more than  _friends with benefits_  now?" Jemma asked with a bunched up face.

"Girlfriends with all the benefits," Skye teased and Jemma smacked her arm.

They both jumped in surprise when a box fell beside them. Skye's smile turned to a frown.

"Jemma…Am I doing these?" Skye asked with a hint of fear in her eyes, "I can't feel any vibrations from my hands, I'm scared that I'm doing this and I don't know how."

"Wait, you didn't know?" Jemma scrunched her face at what Skye had said.

"Didn't know what? No one has said anything to me," Skye answered.

"This is not you, Skye…" Jemma chuckled, "This is just a drill."

Skye's face went blank. She was dumbfounded and just stared at Jemma with wide eyes.

"Skye? Are you alright?" Jemma asked in concern.

"What the hell?!" Skye cursed, "You mean I was worried and I just stupidly admitted my feelings because of a freaking drill? Are you sure this is not because of my powers?"

"I am sure Skye," Jemma laughed, "And yes, you just did."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is not really a heavy-angst Skimmons and I replaced the mission part but there’s an angst part in it. I am really hoping that you will like it though.


End file.
